Birthday Shenanigans
by GossipChii
Summary: [Sorato. HAPPY SORATO DAY!] Yamato wasn't a fan of his birthday, but Sora enjoyed popcorn... and he liked Sora.


**Disclaimer: **Digimon isn't mine, if it was mine, we would have canon birthdays by now.

.

* * *

**Birthday Shenanigans (and Popcorn)**

"You don't have to repeat how important my fifteenth birthday is, I already heard you the first fifty times." Yamato was clearly annoyed, Taichi didn't seem to care.

"Then why haven't you told _me_ what you want to do to celebrate?" Taichi had been running after Yamato for at least two weeks. He knew the blonde one didn't really enjoy birthdays per se, at least not like he did. Or Mimi did. Or Hikari did. Heck, even Koushiro did! But Yamato never cared about his birthday.

"Maybe I already have a different plan-" he regretted saying that as soon as he saw his friend's face.

"What could be more important than spending it with your best friends Yamato?!"

What Taichi didn't understand, what he didn't know was that he had already planned something special with one of his friends. She didn't know this, of course, because he hadn't found the words to ask Sora out on his birthday, but the plan had worked perfectly fine inside his head. They would go to _Tokyo Disney Sea_, since his dad had tickets somehow, and he knew Sora would enjoy it and spend the whole day there.

He had never been to Disney Sea, but he knew they had all kinds of different popcorns and Sora loved popcorn, so it was perfect. They would also enjoy the firework show late at night and he would finally find the words to tell her how much he liked her. Like, liked her. Perhaps they would hold hands, or perhaps she would never be able to speak to him the same way as they always did, because maybe she only saw him as a friend.

And the chest pain came back, it was always there somehow. That's why Yamato had decided that he could no longer hold his feelings inside of him, it was too painful. And it was becoming awkward, he couldn't be in the same room with Sora without acting weird, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship… their friendship was the most valuable thing to him. But he had to try, he just had to.

"Nothing, you're right," he finally answered, Taichi softening his gaze. "I will let you know what I want to do, I promise."

"Your birthday is in _two days_," dramatism in his voice. Everyone thought Mimi was the most dramatic of the gang, but they hadn't met dramatic Taichi.

"Hey guys! Why so serious?" Redhead and long legs broke into the conversation, making Yamato immediately blush. Sora shouldn't be wearing those short skirts when it was mid-November and it was getting chilly. She shouldn't just appear in front of his face when he wasn't able to control himself no more. She shouldn't be so… Sora.

"NOTHING, SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" And he just… ran. To his mother's place to be precise, which wasn't quite close from his school. Sora was probably thinking he was a freak, and she was probably right.

He arrived, fast pacing, at his mother's place, where Takeru was weirdly absent. Maybe weirdly was an exaggeration, he was never home, except on Thursdays, and it happened to be a Thursday that fine day, where he already wanted to move to Australia. Yet Takeru wasn't there.

"Natsuko?" He asked around the apartment, if she wasn't there then he was lost. He would have to look for the Disney tickets all over it and he wasn't in the mood.

"Yamato? What a surprise! You're staying for dinner?" His mom was obviously getting ready to get out, so he wasn't understanding the invitation. He still couldn't, he had rehearsals with his band. They had this huge Christmas gig booked and had been rehearsing like crazy.

"Sorry but today I can't stay for dinner," he suddenly remembered what he was there for. "Actually, I came all the way here to ask if I could take those Disney tickets they gave you? Wanted to use them on my birthday…"

Natsuko's face could've just seen a ghost, she covered her face and everything. Yamato knew right there the tickets were gone.

"Takeru asked me for the tickets yesterday, he's actually there right now."

"What do you mean there right now, it's a _Thursday_."

"He said there was a teacher's meeting or something and classes had been cancelled, so he took Hikari."

"Mother," Yamato was frustrated, he pinched the tip of his nose. "They didn't cancel classes, but I bet he's having fun trying all the popcorn flavors."

"Yamato, I'm so sorry." Natsuko didn't understand the popcorn reference, but she sure was sorry. She wished she could gift other tickets to Yamato but they were crazy expensive and she wasn't going through the best economic phase. Maybe she could gift him some popcorn, since he was so invested in that.

"It's ok, don't worry." His mom seemed so worried, it just felt worthless to claim her about anything else. Takeru on the other hand, he would pay.

"You still need to come have dinner, and maybe some cake next week," she said, soft smile on her face. "You don't turn fifteen every day."

"Sure thing," he tried to sound happy, even excited, but he was just disappointed. He had only one plan, that was his only plan to come clean to Sora and maybe, if he was lucky enough, start dating his best friend. He could notice how other boys started looking at her, every day that passed by she was more beautiful and his heart felt like a ticking bomb. If he didn't tell her his feelings anytime soon, it would explode.

His phone started ringing, and he almost fainted when he saw Sora's name on the screen. He considered dropping it on the nearest trashcan, but he didn't. He was too poor to afford a new one.

"Yes?"

"Yamato! I'm so glad you answered, I thought you were mad at me." He imagined her biting her lower lip. She tended to do that when she was nervous, but why would she be nervous?

"Of course, I'm not, why would I be?"

"You ran away as soon as I appeared, I even thought it was my smell or something…" she laughed. He laughed. It was all good.

"You always smell good." Awkward silence, hearts pumping. "I just had to see Natsuko, nothing crazy."

"So, you finally know what you want to do for your birthday? I know it's not your favorite thing to celebrate, but Taichi told me…" Of course, Taichi had told her, Taichi always spoke.

"Yes, something quiet. Just a picnic." _Just the two of us_.

"That sounds great! Same place as always?" There was a park where they always met, that had the most amazing view to the _Daikanransha*_.

"You know it." Silence, again. Just, this time it wasn't awkward. It was nice. "Around 5pm?"

"I don't know, Yamato. It's your birthday," her laughter was his favorite sound, he had just decided that. He was never going to change his mind.

"5pm it is!"

Yamato had quietly hoped Sora wouldn't tell anyone about the picnic, and it would only be the two of them, but of course, when he showed up at the park, the whole gang was there, his friends from the band, even! Yamato made Takeru buy four bags of popcorn at Disney Sea, which must've cost a fortune, but he owed him, and Sora adored popcorn, it was worth it.

He might have failed in his poor attempt to reveal his feelings to Sora that day, but he promised himself he wouldn't fail next time.

Even if he had to fight a bunch of Digimon, he wouldn't fail.

* * *

*Odaiba's Ferris Wheel.

**Notes**

Happy Sorato Anniversary! This idea just.. I don't know? Showed up in my mind and I said, heck, why not. I know canon tells us Sora was the one who told her feelings first, but we don't know if Yamato ever _tried _before she did. I believe he did.

Also, this fic was a headache because of the birthdays and school years and all of that. SO, in Chii's universe, Yamato's a Scorpio. (And Taichi's an Aries. And Sora's a Psicis.)

Thanks for reading, leave a comment!

Xoxo, GossipChii.


End file.
